Чи Чан Су
(Midfielder) |number= 7 (Anime) 6 (Game) |element=Fire |team= Fire Dragon Fire Dragon (GO) (coach) |seiyuu= Tooru Nara |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 081}} Choi Chang Soo (チェ・チャンスウ) is the captain, midfielder, and playmaker/strategist of Fire Dragon. He makes a come-back in GO Galaxy as Fire Dragon's coach. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"His gift of being a game maker does not lose to Kidou."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"A naturally talented playmaker who can't stand losing to Kidou."'' Appearance He has a dark, curly, and black afro with goggles with white frames and green lenses on top. Choi Chang Soo's eyes usually remain closed, but he opens them when he is flustered or excited, as seen in episode 83. Personality He has similar characteristics to Kidou when Kidou was still with Teikoku Gakuen. Both of them are good strategizers of their teams. He is also known as the Dragon Tamer. He does not care what happens to his opponents, as shown when he injured Fubuki on purpose. Plot Season 3 He is only introduced in the last few episodes of the Asia Prelims, as the best tactic deviser in Asia from Korea. Before the match starts, he advices Inazuma Japan that there's a dragon hide in the field. After Fubuki and Hijikata's Thunder Beast scored the first goal for Inazuma Japan, he tells to his team that they will begin to use their hissatsu tactics against Fubuki because of his defensive and offensive abilities. Later, he used his hissatsu tactics Perfect Zone Press to injure players. He made Tsunami Jousuke the first and Fubuki Shirou the second injured person and Fubuki temporary leaves Inazuma Japan. In the match he mostly used Naraku Otoshi to get past Kabeyama Heigorou's The Wall to bring up the ball to Aphrodi. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In episode 3, he reappeared as Fire Dragon's coach. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In the third game, Fire Dragon has to be defeated first in Hirai Shinzou's Taisen Route to recruit him. Then he can be chosen in the machine. He can be found by the Inazuma tower pond. He must be defeated twice. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 102 *'TP': 109 *'Kick': 52 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 80 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 54 *'Stamina': 50 *'Guts': 63 *'Freedom': 13 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 146 *'TP': 166 *'Kick': 96 *'Dribbling': 87 *'Technique': 96 *'Block': 88 *'Speed': 141 *'Stamina': 100 *'Catch': 68 *'Lucky': 80 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 139 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 149 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 85 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 139 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 149 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 85 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 130 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': C *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': B *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Coach effect Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Powers of tactics decreased by 10. *Total TTP increased by 40. Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Inazuma '10' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'Asia Daihyou' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Spark' *'Raimon U-15' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FFI Legends' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Gallery Chochansu's_eyes.png|Chang Soo's eyes fully opened. 9034.jpg|Chang Soo in the TCG. Chae Chan-Soo galaxy.png|Chang Soo's official artwork as Fire Dragon's coach. Navigation de:Changsu Choi es:Changsu Choi fr:Changsu Choi it:Changsu Choi vi:Choi Chang Soo Category:Captains Category:Coaches Category:Galaxy characters Category:Aliens